Nothing
by Zayaz
Summary: Renji tries to get Kira away from Gin. Rated M. Yaoi but no descriptive sex. Implied violence, implied sex, consensual, blood, s/M. Gin x Kira light , Renji x Kira light – Matsumoto and Hisagi as supporting chars. Oneshot. Not M, I realize.. it's T..


**Title:** Nothing  
**Characters / Pairings:** Gin x Kira (light) , Renji x Kira (light) – Matsumoto and Hisagi as supporting chars.  
**Rating: **R (no sex yaoi, consensual, blood, implied violence, implied sex, s/M)  
**Spoilers/Timeline: **A few years before the main arc when Kira and Hisagi and Matsumoto were fukutaichous and Renji was in the 11th.  
**Length:** 2005**  
Summary:** Renji tries to get Kira away from Gin. Written for LJ user Anestal who suggested this in a comment from my "Please" Gin x Kira fic. I know – Hisagi and Matsumoto don't have huge bits in this and it's sorta fluffy. Soz.  
**Disclaimers:** This has a lot of implied violence, but is still considerably lighter than my other fics. But, if you don't like violence, don't read it.

* * *

It started building to a head one evening when Izuru met Renji behind the 11th Division barracks. It was their usual place for their hurried trysts when Gin was absent for one reason or another and Renji wasn't training with Madarame or helping Yumichika with the paperwork. Often they only got a few hurried caresses before being interrupted, but occasionally they were left alone for hours and hidden in the shadows they explored each other's bodies to the fullest.

Kira was already looking over his shoulder as he walked towards their dark rendezvous point.

"How long ya got?" Abarai asked, sensing the other shinigami's tension.

"Not that long, Taichou just went out for a 'walk', so that means twenty minutes – maybe less." Kira's eyes shone green in the shadows, absorbing the darkness that seemed to chase away the blue in his irises.

"Che, it'll be enough." Renji slowly leaned in to press his lips against Izuru's, starting with his usual gentle kisses. Kira always stiffened at the first contact and then slowly relaxed - tonight was no different to the redhead's disappointment. However, Abarai smiled against Kira's lips as he felt the blond Fukutaichou's long arms encircle his neck and pull him into a closer embrace, their bodies flush against each other.

Opening his mouth languidly, Renji slowly pushed his tongue forward until Izuru's lips parted and their kiss deepened, low moans filling the empty space that was left between their gliding tongues. Breaking off the kiss Renji leaned back a little, seeing that Izuru had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply, his tongue flickering over his lips as if to keep the taste alive in his mouth. Smiling again, Abarai pushed the dangling locks of Kira's hair away so that he could see more of the pale skin. The smile disappeared instantly upon seeing the damage on his friend's face.

"What the hell, Izuru?" Dark bruises covered his friend's left cheekbone, running down past his jaw. The flesh still seemed swollen and even in the dark light he could see thick, jagged streaks on Kira's neck, it took a second for him to realize that they were scratches, bloody gouges mostly hidden by the blonde hair.

Pulling back roughly, Kira brushed his hair forward again and looked accusingly at Abarai. "It's nothing."

Never to be dissuaded, Renji stepped forward and put his hands on the other man's shoulders, feeling him tense again. "That's not nothing, Kira. Ya can't say that ya got those from training. Was it Ichimaru?" He watched with pain as Izuru's eyes flashed with fear before dropping to look stubbornly at the ground. Renji frowned and gave his lover a gentle shake. "Izuru, he's not supposed to hurt ya like this."

Kira wrenched away from Abarai and raised his head. "I told you, it's nothing. I'll… see you later, Renji." The 3rd Division Fukutaichou walked away quickly from his stunned friend who simply stood there, feeling helpless.  
_  
xx_

"It's not right, yanno," drawled Renji to Matsumoto and Hisagi over their fourth flask of sake.

"He's a grown man, Abarai, if he wants rough sex, let him have rough sex!" Matsumoto hiccupped and poured them all another round of drinks, pulling together her uniform after leaning forward a little too far to serve her friends.

"It's not rough sex. Che, I like rough sex sometimes. I'm talking about Ichimaru using Kira as a… a… thing!" Renji slammed down his cup and made his friends jump slightly at the loud noise.

"How do you know he doesn't want it?" Hisagi interjected slowly, his fingers brushing his choker lightly as Renji turned bleary eyes towards him, annoyed that Shuuhei was still sober.

"Cuz every damn time I bring up Ichimaru's name he freaks out. Ya can smell the fear on him, or if he's not being uptight ya can feel it in his reiatsu!" Abarai's voice was steadily getting louder and Matsumoto gave him another drink before the redhead started pounding on things again.

"Well, it's in the Shinigami contract that superiors are not allowed to abuse their subordinates against their will. Since the complaint would be against a Taichou, the complaint would have to be lodged with the Soutaichou," Hisagi stated simply and Matsumoto's eyes widened.

"Yamamoto-soutaichou? Ahh, Renji, I don't think that's a great idea. You'd get in really, really bad trouble if you make a complaint and it turns out to be… wrong."

Shuuhei sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Well, if it's really happening, we should do something about it. I don't think that running to the Soutaichou first is the best idea, why don't we just ask Ichimaru-taichou what's going on and take it from there?" Renji's eyebrows rose at Hisagi's support and he nodded slowly while Matsumoto just groaned into her sake cup.

"Fine… you're gonna get us all demoted, but how 'bout we ask him tomorrow? Nothing is going on, no meetings or special training and… that lets me and the twins get some sleep!" Matsumoto hugged her generous bosom with the sides of her arms, laughing. Renji averted his eyes lest the 'twins' spill out again and Hisagi choked on his sake, blowing it out his nose.

_xx_

The next afternoon the three friends gathered their courage and walked into the 3rd Division headquarters where it was eerily quiet.

"Geez, where is everyone?" Matsumoto looked around, peering into the smaller offices that appeared to be totally deserted.

"Dunno, you'd think they'd have as much to do as the other Divisions – I've got weeks worth of stuff piling up at the 11th," Renji muttered and steadily walked towards the Captain's office, his two other friends in tow.

Abarai knocked on the door and heard movement in the office and then Ichimaru's smiling voice rang through the wood in front of him.

"C'mon in!" The 3rd Division Taichou was leaned back against the front of his desk, his legs casually crossed at the ankles and his arms dangling at his sides. "Three o' ya? An' two fukutaichous! Shouldn't ya be werkin' or playin' instead o' visitin' lil' ol' me?"

Gulping loudly Renji stepped forward, bowing slightly. "Ichimaru-taichou, I… we… came to ask about Kira-fukutaichou."

Gin smiled widely. "Mah lil' fukutaichou? Did he git into trouble again? Yanno he's always gettin' into trouble." Slowly leaning forward a little Gin put the heels of his hands against his desk, watching the redhead tense at seeing the silver hair a few centimeters closer.

"Well, we were hoping ya could tell us, Ichimaru-taichou." Renji took a breath and hurried with the next words, hoping not to lose his resolve before he could get them out. "We were worried about Kira-fukutaichou getting hurt… uh, when he doesn't want to be hurt."

Gin put on a mock frown, the edges of his mouth still curling up. "Aw, Abarai-san, yer soundin' so mean! Yer askin' if I'm abusin' my lil' Fukutaichou?"

"Uh, yeah," Renji stammered, getting more nervous by the second and noting that the two other shinigami behind him were totally silent.

"Mm." Gin tilted his head and put a finger on the side of his chin, the smile spreading again. "Well, yer jus' gonna hafta ask 'im."

Gin stood suddenly, making his three visitors move back quickly. Giving a short laugh he turned and gestured towards a door near the corner of his office. "Ya gotta – excuse – mah lil' Fukutaichou. We weren't expectin' ya." He stood by the door until Renji understood that he was supposed to open it.

Swinging open the door Renji gasped and turned his head away. Gin looked at the redhead with amusement and peered into the closet. "Oooh, Izuru-kun, Abarai-san is here and he's askin' me if yer bein' abused." A pause. "Izuru-kun?" Ichimaru bent over and poked Kira's naked body, watching it shudder at the contact.

"You bastard!" Renji yelled and Gin's eyes widened ever so slightly at the insult while Matsumoto and Hisagi inched their way towards the exit.

"Abarai-san, tha's jus' not a nice thing ta say," Gin laughed and glanced at Kira who was starting to slowly writhe on the floor. "Ah, Izuru-kun, yer wakin' up!"

Renji's concern for his friend finally overcame his fear of Ichimaru and he roughly pushed past the 3rd Division Captain, taking Kira's bloody body into his arms. He stared with horror at the sticky hair – now more red than blonde, the bruises and cuts that ran up and down Izuru's arms and legs, and the deep gouges that were still oozing on his back. "Let's go, Izuru." He was pulling Kira onto his feet when he felt his lover's erection brush his legs, giving a gasp at the contact and then heard Gin chuckle.

"Ya see, ya sorta interrupted what we were doin' an' all that. Izuru-kun, Abarai-san is wantin' to take ya away cuz he wants ya all fer 'imself." Gin pushed a thin finger under Kira's chin while he was talking and brought the bloody face up to meet his, the Fukutaichou's turquoise eyes gazing dumbly at his Taichou.

"Yanno, if ya were so sad bein' with me I woulda jus' transferred ya over ta another Taichou. But, I'll getcha the paperwerk all signed an' then ya nevah have ta deal with me again, Izuru-kun." Gin removed his finger and stood up, stretching his back and quickly moving over to his desk.

"No, Taichou…" Kira gasped and weakly struggled in Renji's embrace. "Please… Taichou."

"Nah, nah, I understan' that ya were jus' scared o' askin' and not likin' all the playin' around." Gin opened a drawer and pulled out a form. "Here ya go. I'll put'cha down fer the transfer an' lessee, yup - ya were a good fukutaichou, yup - ya were always on time, yup - ya were real good at doin' everythin' I said, yup – I'd recommend ya to another Taichou." Gin checked off boxes quickly, his brush flying over the paper. "Now I jus' hafta sign it an' were done!"

"NO!" Kira yelled and finally broke free of Renji's arms and fell on the floor, moaning as the tatami mats bit into wounds. "Please, Taichou."

Gin glanced over at his Fukutaichou. "Nah, nah, I git it. Yer afraid I'll come an' find ya an' hurt ya an' do all tha' nasty stuff tha' Abarai-san don't like." Ichimaru's eyes widened as he looked down at Kira on the floor - his red gaze piercing the young man. "I won' come near ya, Kira-fukutaichou – evah again."

Renji tried to pick Izuru up, but stopped when he heard a low sobbing coming from the man. Kira's body was shaking as the tears slowly built and started to pour down his face, leaving clear tracks through the blood. "Please, Ichimaru-taichou. Please stop. I don't want to leave. Please don't sign that. Please!" Izuru's voice grew louder and his last word was said almost as a shriek.

"I dunno, ya sure 'bout that, Izuru?" Gin asked and Izuru nodded as he tried to get to his feet, but his weak and abused legs wouldn't hold him up. Renji stared, appalled, as Kira started crawling over to Gin, his bloody hands and knees leaving smears on the tatami.

"Yes, Taichou. I'm sure. I'm so sorry, Taichou. Please forgive me, Taichou." Each sentence was said slowly and with emphasis as Kira made his painful way over to where Ichimaru was sitting, finally reaching his goal and collapsing at his Taichou's feet.

"Aw, yer sucha good boy, Izuru," Gin said and ran his fingers over his Fukutaichou's prostrate body, hearing the low moan of pleasure coming from Kira's bloody lips. Ichimaru looked up at Abarai and gave a little shrug. "I dunno, Abarai-san, I sorta think tha' Kira-fukutaichou wants ta stay."

Renji looked at his lover who was now wrapping his arms around Gin's legs. "Please, Izuru, let's just leave," he pleaded in a whisper, but had started to turn away even as he said it.

As Abarai was walking to the door where his two friends were watching in wide-eyed silence, Gin's voice called out one last time, "Yanno, ya can come by whenevah – I'm sure Izuru-kun will wanna see ya again!" Renji simply hung his head as he left - trying to block out the laughter flowing over the moans of pleasure and whines of pain that had started coming from the office before they had even left the building.

* * *

_This was a real quickie, prolly an hour or so, but was fun to write! Reviews always welcome._


End file.
